


Outdoor Fun

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: One of the things why Iker goes jogging early mornings, is because he never encounters someone, until he does
Relationships: Iker Lecuona/Fabio Quartararo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Outdoor Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FABIETTO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FABIETTO/gifts).



> based on a picture Iker posted on his instagram jogging in the Andorra woods, with the same creek in the background Fabio posted a picture of with himself, hope you enjoy xxx

One thing Iker loves about living in Andorra is the surroundings, it's perfect for running and mountain biking. The nearby forest has so many terrains, rocky ones, sandy ones, wooden paths, it has a beautiful creek with rocks in it. He always goes running there early in the morning. Mostly because the time is too early for others to go running, sometimes it's even a bit dusk, as it is now.

It's little after seven in the morning, Iker jogging down the path, forest to his left, creek to his right, headphones on and listening to music, humming along to it. Halfway he stops, pausing the music and stretching a bit when he steps on a small rock and his ankle doubles.

"Fuck!" he yells.

Falling on his ass, he reaches for his ankle when he suddenly hears footsteps coming his way and he looks up. He instantly recognizes Fabio, cursing internally cause even tho he always tried to deny it, he's always had a sort of crush on the Frenchman, knowing very well he doesn't only follow Fabio on Instagram because of the pics he posts of himself while riding the bike.

Just when he thinks the other doesn't see him, Fabio's head turns into his direction and instantly there is a smile on the Frenchman's lips.

"Iker!" he says cheery, but the smile soon fades when he sees the grimace on the Spaniards face," what's wrong?"

"Sprained my ankle."

"Really?"

Fabio steps up closer and sinks through his knees, eyes on his ankle and hands reaching out, Iker tries to stop him but Fabio is adamant to look at it.

"I know what I'm doing, I've had my ankle sprained too many times, I just need to know if it's swollen."

Untying his shoes, he takes it off and he pushes his sock off too, cupping his ankle and fingers tracing the skin. Iker bites his lip to keep a moan inside and placing his hands behind him to lean back and shift a little, already feeling himself respond to the touch of Fabio's fingers.

"It's not broken, swelling is ok, just a bit bruised." Fabio smiles and looks up.

Seeing the other's face he stops talking and smirks, carefully lying his hurt ankle away and moving closer.

"You ok? You look a bit flushed."

"That's what running does to you." Iker tries.

"Yeah, that's true," Fabio says and crawls closer, in between the others legs, eyes boring into his and without warning, Fabio places his hand on Iker's crotch, feeling it's half-hard," oh...running never did that to me."

"I.....uhm....."

"It's ok, really," Fabio says, releasing him and placing his hands on his knees, slowly moving them up and underneath Iker's shorts," I'm flattered."

Moving closer, the hands keep moving up too, inching closer to Iker's rapidly hardening cock and by the time Fabio's fingers brush the base, it's rock hard and Iker moans softly.

"Maybe we shouldn't....anyone could see."

"You're right, hang on."

Before Iker can ask, Fabio pulls the younger flush against him and lifts him up in his arms, quickly wrapping his arms around Fabio's neck, the Petronas rider walks into the forest with him, far enough to not be seen from the path. Pushing Iker up against a tree, Fabio rocks his hips against Iker's having both moan.

"See? I'm hard too, so hard for you."

"Fabio...."

The rest is swallowed by the Frenchman who seals their lips in a kiss, both losing themselves in it, it's hard and passionate and Fabio keeps rocking his hips into Iker's. Moving his hand further back, the slide through Iker's ass cheeks, circling his hole and pushing a finger inside him. Iker whimpers with the initial pain but that soon turns into pleasure when Fabio rubs his prostate, pushing in a second finger, moving them around and luring the most beautiful noises from the Tech3 rider that only spurs Fabio on. Letting go of one leg, Iker places his good foot on the ground and his hurt one hovers above it while Fabio pushes his shorts and boxers down in one tug, pushing his own down just far enough to free his cock, tugging it a few times.

"Ever been fucked before?" Fabio asks, voice sounding feral.

"Yes..."

"Good, cause this is gonna be rough, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Don't hold back," Iker says.

Fabio smirks, lifting the other up again, pushing his legs out as far as he can and in one brutal push he buries himself to the base inside Iker. Instead of a painful whale Fabio expected, he only hears a loud moan, smile on the youngers lips while he looks at Fabio challenging. Smirk widening, Fabio hooks his arms under the inside of Iker's knees, almost folding him in half and he sets a brutal pace, short powerful thrusts that have Iker slide up against the tree every time. Feeling the tree bark cutting his back, Iker bites through the pain, letting Fabio take what he needs, fucking him rough up against the tree. Smile widening on Iker's lips, he rests his head back, arms coming up and digging his nails into the tree bark, he tilts his hips towards Fabio. The Frenchman groans seeing Iker completely giving in to him, surrendering to him, giving himself to him.

"You really are enjoying this, being used like this."

"Fuck yes...."

Fabio buries his face in the crook of Iker's neck, slamming inside him harder and deeper, seeking his release, feeling it come closer with every brutal push inside him. when his movements become irregular, Iker starts to push down with ever slam of Fabio inside him.

"Come on, Fabio, cum inside me, fill me up." leaning down and licking the shell of the Petronas' riders ear, the Frenchman shudders and cums deep inside him, groaning broken, he keeps rocking into Iker until he stops. Letting go of his legs, Iker finds foot on solid ground again, hardly realising what is going on when he feels lips wrap around his cock, hands shooting into Fabio's short hairs, knees bucking and when Fabio sucks hard and swallows around him, Iker cums down his throat.

"Shit..."

Fabio takes every drop he has to offer before he pulls his boxers and shorts up again, tugging himself away too and he slowly moves up, kissing his way up a muscled and sweaty chest, finally sealing their lips in another softer kiss this time.

"You ok?" Fabio asks.

"I'm perfect."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, well, maybe a little but I like it rough."

"And you seem so innocent."

"Oh I'm anything but innocent," Iker says.

"Definitely."


End file.
